The Newest Modern way of Recovery
Episode The episode starts of with Pineapple starring at a Hand-Powered Recovery Center, He types in Hammer to see if it would work but it fails and tricks him into thinking it was a Hand-Powered Recovery Center, He was hallucinating and it was actually a Fan-Powered Recovery Center, This gets Him so mad he kicks the FPRC and accidentally hits and kills Mirror, Then he gets so mad that he shoves Tofu inside of Gas Can, He calms down and proceeds to do the elimination, which they were 20 votes, Tofu got eliminated and sent to Pineapple Hell, He proceeds to start the next challenge which happens to find the HPRC in Yoyleland, Uno Card goes with Plate to Yoyleland, After Shovel screams she believed in them both, Crystal claims that they were going to lose again, Autumn Leaf volunteers to "run" to Yoyleland, which the wind speed picked up and sent her flying to Yoyleland, Uno Card and Plate arrive at the Grasslands after a bit, Followed by Flying Autumn Leaf, They Run passed the Tree Areas which Autumn Leaf couldn't and got stuck in a tree, She somehow flys out and goes up, After that the scene changes to where Uno Card and Plate are at the Evil Canyon, Not only is there 1 problem that the Canyon is broken but they come across Evil Leafy, And got terrified, Uno Card reaches the other side but Plate gets the jumpscare as Evil Leafy teleports across and scares him out of the Forest, Uno Card Runs away as fast as possible so Evil Leafy wouldn't kill him, He successfully got away and made it to Yoyleland, But suprise suprise so does Autumn Leaf, as she manages to successfully land and run to find the HPRC and gets it first, She uses the map that She most likely got from the Prize Elimination and uses it to quickly travel to the set of the show, As Uno Card barely misses it, He has to run back, and gets scared about getting caught and killed by Evil Leafy which he makes it to Evil Canyon, He built a wooden bridge across the Canyon to cross which he does and comes across Evil Leafy who teleports in his face and swallows him immediatly, killing him, Scene changes to Autumn Leaf with the Map and HPRC, he types in Hammer to see if it worked and it did, but then it oddly disappeared so Boulder hands in the Master Recovery Center that her and Brainy made for backup, and it immediatly recovered Grape Notebook and Uno Card, and off camera recovers Mirror, So the Shovel's Superior team lost, After the voting The final scene shows Hockey Puck with Ice Pack asking him if she could find diamonds by digging straight down, Hockey Puck replies with "I dont know, try it" and gives Ice Pack a Shovel and she digs down to find Lava and gets recovered Trivia * Its not 100% sure if the map Autumn Leaf had was her prize but it might be * Pineapple purposely has three arms the second time he recovered Hammer Category:Season 2 Episodes